degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie (2)
This is an episode of the spring block of Season 12. Main Plot The episode starts with Maya walking into school. Katie asks about the video she posted on FaceRange, and says it was gross. Maya proudly explains it got 22 likes. Maya says her orchestra audition is today, and worries that she would blow it. Katie encourages Maya that she'll do well, but threatens that if her behavior continues, she would tell their mother. Maya promises to stop. Harry meets up with Maya, and compliments her cello. He then says he had fun at the party, and offers private place for them to make out. Maya becomes nervous, and declines. Maya arrives at her audition, fairly nervous. She begins to play her cello for the judges, and she hesitates for a few seconds. She plays well. The judges are impressed by Maya's audition, and ask if she has read the Code of Conduct. She replies saying "no", and the judges then tell her that they have seen the video she posted on FaceRange, and that it made them have second thoughts on accepting her into their orchestra. Zig confronts Maya, and they begin fighting. Zig is angry at Maya for being with Harry and posting the video. He asks why he would even want to be with that "tool" and Maya fights back, saying that she deleted it. Maya screams at him, saying she is sick of people telling her who to be. She then storms over to the dumpsters, and throws her cello in. Zig tells her that her parents are going to flip. Maya says she doesn't care, that she's quitting, and she's done. Maya tells Harry she dumped the cello in the trash, and invites him over to her house to watch a movie. Harry accepts, and they kiss passionately. Maya then says she will see him tonight. Maya and Harry are making out in her house, when Harry begins taking his belt off. That's when her mother and Katie appear, shocked. Katie kicks Harry out. Katie and her mother are yelling at Maya when Katie mentions the video. Her mother is confused, and Katie tells her about the video. Their mother is very shocked, and Katie then tells Maya that she cannot replace Cam, to which Maya replies, "WHY NOT!?" She begins to break down, saying she hates Cam, that everyday gets worse and worse. Katie then hugs Maya, who is sobbing uncontrollably. Zig and Maya sit together outside the day after Maya's breakdown. Maya explains the fight and that she messed up. She says the worst thing was that she treated him like garbage. She almost leaves to get her cello back, but Zig says he fished it out of the dumpster. They then hold hands, and Zig says saying no to her was hardest thing ever because he really likes her. Maya politely turns him down, but they remain good friends. Sub Plot Drew helps set up banners and cardboard cutouts of himself in the school. Clare confronts him, and Drew says that he's going to take his campaign seriously. Clare then wishes him good luck in the debate. Dallas tells Drew to not sweat it, and when Drew says he's going to give the students what they want, Dallas says that's perfect. At the debate, the crowd claps for Clare when she shares her thoughts. Drew then says that he will listen to the students, but the crowd seems bored. Clare then debates, and makes Drew nervous when she says that you can't "please" everyone all the time. Drew disappeared after the debate, and when Bianca gets worried when she finds him, he tells him his concussion is healed. Bianca is happy for him, but gets confused when Drew says he is dropping out of the race to focus on sports again. Bianca tells Drew to not just give up; she wants him to keep trying. Drew talks to Clare about the election, and says she is probably going to win. Clare thinks he would win the popular vote, and Drew wants to be her vice president. Clare is unsure. Drew wins the presidential election, and talks to a crying Clare. Clare is crying not because of the election, but because everything is falling apart. Drew comforts her, and offers for her to be his vice president. Eli appears, saying he got into NYU. She congratulates him. Eli wants Clare to be his girlfriend again. Clare says that they are not a fairytale. Eli walks off, and Clare accepts Drew's offer. Drew and Bianca kiss when Clare leaves. Third Plot Connor apologizes to Jenna and Alli, and Jenna, although she says he ticked a lot of people off, she's not mad. However, when Connor makes rude comments about Clare and Clare overhears him, Jenna and Alli then explain that now they're mad. Connor tells Eli that he should get back together with Clare, and that he is a mess. Eli explains that he's miserable, but Connor truly wants to help Eli, so his relationship with Jenna isn't jeopardized. Connor and Jenna talk. Jenna is still angry, but Connor tells him he likes her a lot. Jenna feels the same about Connor. Alli appears, and when Connor also apologizes to her, they all have coffee together. Connor tells the group that Eli wants to take Clare back. Connor sees Eli when talking to Jenna later that day, and tells him that Clare would be able to see him. Eli then changes his mind and says he thinks the break is for the best, even though he loves her. Connor asks why he wouldn't want to be with her, and Eli doesn't reply. Trivia= *Source: http://www.whosay.com/stephenstohn/photos/231583 *The episode is named after the song "Zombie" by The Cranberries. *This episode was rated TV-14-S (for Sex) in the US. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-7.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pt-1-pics-4.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pt-1-pics-1.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-2.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-10.jpg 4sdfe32.jpg 45458.jpg dfg4543.jpg er53.jpg et45dfg.jpg fgh4e.jpg fgjhe.jpg fh54.jpg gfh4.jpg gfh4e0908.jpg ghew.jpg hgj.jpg hgjr5.jpg hjkj.jpg ioup.jpg jhj0.jpg jhk5.jpg t44s.jpg otuyt.jpg uiihjk.jpg sdf3.jpg uitg.jpg sr343.jpg w4234.jpg 87fsre.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *Tosh Watson as Harry Absences |-| Links= *Watch Zombie (2) on TeenNick *Watch Zombie (2) on VidBull *Watch Zombie (2) on File Nuke |-| Quotes= *Maya: "What can I say, the Matlin girls like to get busy at the Torres house... while we're being honest here." *Mrs. Matlin: "What is going on with you and this boy?" Maya: "Harry makes me feel good... Is there something wrong with that?" Katie: "It's scary!" Maya: "Scary?" Katie: "Yes Maya, it's scary for you to be hooking up with some guy you barely know... You can't replace Cam!" Maya: "Why not?! He broke up with me by killing himself! I hate him! I hate him.. I feel like I'm never gonna be happy again.. And every day it just get worse and worse.. I can't miss him anymore! I can't, I don't want to... He never even said goodbye..." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes